1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of aids for the washing of automobiles and other objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,758 shows a system for the washing of cars in a commercial environment such as a car sales lot or parking lot. The unit is very large and includes, among other things, various tanks, pumps and other features which are not in keeping with home use. For home use it amounts to a serious case of overkill. U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,847 B1 is related art but is not considered particularly relevant.